Nightmare's End
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: After a discovery made by Frank West everything begins to become pieced together. Everything they once thought is now challenged, now the Mercenaries and Officers of Resident Evil and the Left 4 Dead Survivors find themselves at a crossroads. If they can solve the mystery of the Virus and it's origin. The Nightmare may truly have a end, but will it be what they expected or worse.


Episode 1

Chapter 1

"Woah woah! Cool it, put your gun down buddy no need for you to freak out on me." Frank West has his hands up starring down the barrell of the pistol in his face.

"What are you doing in this old Umbrella base and why shouldn't I take you in as a bio terrorist?" Chris says pointing the gun closer to his face.

"Look I'm here to do some research, I've covered war's ya know?" Frank takes his index finger and points to the computer. "I have the password to get into the data banks here."

"How could you have something like that?" Piers asks slowly lowering Chris' gun due to sparking his interest.

"My dad worked for Umbrella, his name was Richard West, but he was mostly known as "Dick West" he worked in this very facility." Frank walks over to the computer and sits in the chair, "Before you interrupted me I was putting in the password."

"Where did you find it?" Piers asks.

"I didn't but my old man is very predictible," he types as he speaks, "Frank...West..." The password allows entrance.

"How'd you know that would work?" Chris asks.

Frank stands up and offers his hand out to shake, "Frank West."

(Sail Boat)

"We've been at sea for days, I'm tired of raw fish." Francis looks overboard, "Where's the Island Bill was going on about?"

"He said we'd find an island, he never said he knew where." Louis reaches over to Francis and whispers, "Try not to bring Bill up too much. Zoey still hasn't gotten over it yet."

"How come?"

"She was mad at Bill for the last few days before he died, I guess she feels bad about it. She's really taken to heart the whole 'look out for ourselves' thing hasn't she?"

"I don't care," Francis sits back trying to relax but the boats tiping makes it almost impossible.

"Land Hoe!" Zoey yells.

"Land?!" both Francis and Louis get up and meet Zoey.

"Where?!" Louis asks.

Zoey gives him the binoculars and points in the direction, it was many miles away but it was land and it was close enough to reach within the day. "We made it... I can't believe we're going to make it." Zoey says blissfully, she can almost taste solid ground now after a full week of paddling.

(Military Base)

"Hey! You can't keep us locked up in this place man!" Coach kicks at the ceil bars.

"Coach knock it off, I told you already." Nick sits back on the cold wall, "They're going to line us up against the wall and shoot us. I should have taken up your offer and made a new life right there in that room."

"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it?" Coach says walking up to Nick.

"You should stay out of my personal space Coach, you take enough of this ceil up as it is."

"That's it Nick, I've put up with enough out of you!"

"Woah woah, cool it man." Ellis says getting in the middle, "We have to work together guys. Rochelle's with those doctors and we need to find a way out and help her before what Nick says is true happens."

An explosion is heard through the ceils, all of them stand to their feet. "What was that?" Nick asks.

"We about to find out," Coach says as all of the doors open by themselves. A radio trasmission plays on a small radio on the wall.

"Can you 3 hear me?" A females voice comes off the radio.

"Yeah, who is this?" Coach asks.

"That's not important right now, listen in the next room the combo is 5-11-13 you can get the weapons you brought with you plus some extra ammo. Your friend is down the hall with the doctors, you have a few minutes but don't wait to long."

"What's going on?" Nick asks as his question is answered when a zombie attacks one of the gaurds in the hallway.

"Those flesheaters done got in!" Ellis says.

"Hurry all of you!" They agree and head forward.

(Umbrella Facility)

A machine stands before them with an eery red light glowing over the surroundings, the only light in the otherwise dark room. "We were loaded because my old man developed this thing, he called it the Red Queen." He shows them print outs from the page he got to with the password.

"What's the Red Queen for?" Chris asks.

"I think it had to do with keeping watch over the experiments and the Red Queen will only respond to either my old man or Albert Wesker."

"Don't worry about that, my partner Sheva and I took care of him for good back in Africa when he tried to spread Oroboros."

"He's gone right?" Frank says.

"Yeah he is."

"Then what is this?" Frank presses a button and Wesker's face appears on screen giving information and instructions to the Red Queen.

"When was this recorded?" Chris yells.

"Less than a week ago..." Frank answers.

"No... no... Wesker!"

(Island)

Francis jumps from the boat on to land, "Land! Glorious land!" He kisses the ground and spits out sand. He looks up to see himself in an odd situation... Many people with Umbrella uniforms pointing guns along with a man in a scientist coat walking toward them. "Who are you people?" Francis says no happy with the situation.

"This island is run by the Umbrella Corporation and you are trespassing, my name is William Birkin and I will be your host."

(Military Base Invasion)

Nick, Coach, Ellis and Rochelle run and gun down zombies, Coach gets back on the radio, "What do we do now."

"I have a helicoptor just overhead, I'm coming down be careful!" She says as it lands. "Get in quick!"

They all jump in and breath easier as it begins to fly back upward and away.

"Thanks for the help, um?" Rochelle asks for name.

She turns to them and puts hand out to shake, "Claire, Claire Redfield."


End file.
